One Cracked Party
by Shraffe1001
Summary: A cracked documentary on Super Sentai Vs Power Rangers reactions featuring certain people from Super Sentai and Power Rangers! Also featuring Kamen Riders!


(Disclaimer: Except for Shraffe and a bonus for anyone who bother to read this till the end, anyone else isn't mine.)

On top of Tokyo Tower, a man is seen standing on top of it. He is looking straight toward the city. A camera is on his hand as he brings it to face him.

Shraffe: Hello, world! I am your host, Shraffe and I am going to...

He slips and fell from the tower. Luckily, thanks to DX Fourze Driver, WInch Switch and that one glove similar to the one used in Fourze, he is able to summon a crane to help him land safely on the ground.

Man #1: You are crazy...

Shraffe: Thank you. Now where am I? Owh, I am going to record reactions made by those Super Sentai characters and Power Rangers characters after reading a fanfiction called Super Sentai Vs Power Rangers by Sean Akizuki, also known by me as Zukini. We are going to Shiba House because I heard that there is a huge Christmas part held there and every single characters of Super Sentai might be found there. And for some reason, we have Power Rangers and Kamen Riders too, thanks to this man called Tsukasa...

He looks at a card on his hand for a while.

Shraffe: Owh, it's Kamen Rider Decade. Make sense.

Shiba House

Shraffe: We are now here, at Shiba House. Okay, we are going in, I have to let you guys know that everyone here already know me before, so I could just join in easily. Again, thanks to Decade.

He decides to enter the house as the place is full of a lot of people. There are Gokaigers, Goseigers, Shinkengers, Go-Ongers, Gekirangers, Boukengers, Magirangers, etc. Why etc? Because there is just so many to take notice. There are also Power Rangers, but not all of them are here. Billy and the Aquitar Rangers are nowhere to be found. And it seems some old or alien heroes except Gokaigers aren't here as well.

He walks toward Tsukasa and taps his shoulders.

Shraffe: Hey, why is that Momozono Miki of Goggle V looks really young there? She is supposed to be really old by now.

Tsukasa: That's because we brought her, Youhei from Turboranger, Sayaka of Changeman, Remi of Fiveman, Dai of Flashman, Ryuu of Dynaman, Mei of Zyuranger, Takeru and Momoko of Maskman and some...

Shraffe: Why did I have a feeling that these will cause some people to think of a reference?

Tsukasa: Don't you worry. Audiences at home never know such things can happen off-screen. Just don't you record anything here that can cause chaos, okay?

Shraffe: Thanks for letting me know.

He stares away from the man as he whispers, "Shit." His camera is open.

And know he approaches his first targets. Nope, not Gokaiger. It's Goseiger. They are currently wasting time with Chiaki, Genta, Satoru, Saki and some other people.

Shraffe: Hey, you guys!

Moune: Hey, Shraffe! How's your world?

Shraffe: They are fine without me in dangers. So, can I take your minutes for a while?

Alata: What is it?

Shraffe: I want you guys to read this fanfiction and tell me what do you feels.

Chiaki: Super Sentai Vs Power Rangers? Sounds interesting.

Thus, everyone read that abomination from my notebook.

Genta: What the fudge is that? Why did we have such stuff?

Chiaki: I got less screen time! How evil!

Satoru: Well, sure this guys has a really less Bouken spirit to create such...

Eri: What! ? I am not that careless! And why am I getting all the wierd punishment? Moune is the one who is careless!

Moune nods.

Moune: Hey, what did you just say?

Alata: This is really bad.

Hyde: Well, we should all feel so lucky that we get less screen time.

Chiaki grabs it and runs away from there.

Chiaki: I am going to spread this to my team!

Shraffe: That is what I intended for.

The two reached Takeru, Ryunosuke, Kotoha, Kaoru, Hikoma, Tanba and other Go-Ongers as they noticed Shraffe.

Miu: Hey, Shraffe! You're late!

Shraffe: Thanks for reminding me the obvious.

Chiaki: Hey, where's nee-san?

Go-Ongers: Cooking

Ryunosuke: What! We must not allowed that to happen!

Takeru: Don't worry. She is not the only one who is cooking. There are a lot of people there. Sayaka is there too. She's a good cook.

Ryunosuke: Tono, I always wanted to ask you this. How did you know Sayaka-san so much?

Kotoha: Yeah, I also wanted to know that too! Tono-sama, gomen. But we can't help but wonder that you two look really close before the war with Zangyack.

Hanto: Huh! Don't tell me that...Takeru and Sayaka-chan...

Takeru: Don't get any ideas, okay! Aren't we nakama?

Sosuke: Make sense. Heroes of justice should befriend with each other.

Takeru sighs, which Shraffe and Chiaki saw, thus giving them a bad idea. Chiaki then puts the notebook onto the table.

Chiaki: Hey, guys! I want you guys to read this.

And the virus of reactions is spread.

Takeru: I personally don't like this. It's a beginner's work.

Ryunosuke: Totally not make sense.

Hiroto: This is one bad fic. How can anyone read this thing?

Tanba: No! That's not Hime-sama! This is a treason! Lies!

Kaoru: Tanba, shut up! I have to say, this is bad indeed!

Shraffe: Why did you have to make him shut up? It's just a bad thing, right?

Tanba: Don't speak like that to princess!

Shraffe: She is not my princess (yet). I can speak to anyone I like with any style I can!

Tanba: This is a treachery!

Shraffe: Now you can shut up, you no good old man!

Shraffe grabs Kaoru's huge fan and smack his head once, causing him to fell on the table. Luckily, the notebook is safe from the landing point.

Kotoha: It is kinda good, though.

Shraffe: Mou, Kotoha. How immune can you become?

Renn: I had hard time to believe this. Did he meant that our Ranger Keys can be used by everyone? Shouldn't we try to get that back?

Sosuke: I don't think that would work. I mean, it requires a lot of miracle to make it happen.

Miu: Says someone who believe in such superstitious stuff...

Sosuke: Yeah...wait, what did you just say! ?

Renn: In my analysis before, I can't see any strong bond between Mako and Takeru. I mean, they are not really that lovey dovey, right?

Hikoma: I know. He looks more with Sayaka if you ask me...

Takeru: Can you guys please stop this?

Mako: Hey, guys. What are you talking about?

Mako appears from the kitchen with some food, alongside with Sayaka Nagisa of Changeman, if anyone asked.

Chiaki: Nee-san! Did you cook something good?

Mako: Are you mocking me?

Shraffe moves toward Takeru.

Shraffe: Takeru, why don't you ask her to read this?

Genta: That would be a good idea.

Takeru: Why don't you just give her yourself?

Shraffe: I'm scared.

Genta: She's not going to cook you.

Shraffe: And if she did, I am going to blog about how your sushi is so plain.

He stands up and walk toward Mako.

Mako: Shraffe! Long time no see! How's your world? How's me?

Shraffe: Still with Shotaro.

Shotaro Hidari of Kamen Rider W appears beside them.

Shotaro: What did you just say?

Shraffe: Not you! You are not going to get any girls in your life!

Shotaro: What did you just said, punk?

Shraffe: Your love interest are a tyrannosaurus rex, an amnesiac girl, an invisible girl who doesn't care about you and a snobby girl who is already married. The only pairing you have is with a dude. And he is dead!

Mako: You guys should stop now.

Shraffe: Mako, could you read this fanfic and tell me what did you felt.

Mako: Is it involve lemon?

Shraffe: No.

Mako: Good. I don't like such thing.

Chiaki: Why did you brought that up in the first place?

Mako: That's because he once told me to read a lemon fanfic of me and Ryunosuke. He just made me scared for life and I am paranoid everytime there is a scene between me and Ryunosuke.

Shraffe: And that's how you stop the pointless pairing between those two.

Kotoha: Mako-chan and Ryuu-san? Poor Tono-sama. Wait, you are with Sayaka-chan, right?

Takeru: Kotoha! Who taught you this! ?

Mako, Sayaka and Shotaro takes time to read it.

Mako: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SHRAFFE! I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA THAT I AM GOING TO COOK YOU FOR TODAY'S CHRISTMAS PARTY!

Shraffe: Ah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's not my fault! Zukini is the one who made this stuff! I'm sorry! Arrggh!

Takeru: *turn to Genta* Hey, it's that why he told me to tell her to read that? Is that why he scared of giving her that fic directly?

Genta: Yup.

Shraffe: ARRGGH! I'M SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T COOK ME!

Mako: I HAVE MY LIMIT YOU KNOW!

Shraffe: Why me! Why not Zukini!

Mako: Shut up, turkey!

Shraffe: That's thanksgiving!

Mako: I don't care!

Chiaki: I am jealous with him. He always treated nicely by girls.

Genta: And boys too.

Shotaro: I don't think this can be considered as nice...

Takeru: You can actually saw how playful they can be.

Except...

_CHAK!_

Shraffe: That. Was. Close!

Mako is using a real knife. And she stabs the wall, causing the paper wall to make a hole.

Takeru: Hey, that's crazy! We should restrain her! Seibai!

The other Shinkenger jump to the rescue and grab her. The knife is thrown away, hitting an apple that Gai Yuuki (call him Yuuki) was about to eat. He stands up in furious.

Yuuki: Who the hell playing knife here?

Ako: Knock it off already! Remember what Tsukasa said? You can't stay in this solid form forever if you keep on doing something outrageous!

Yuuki: And I will be dead again if that knife actually hits me!

Shraffe, Chiaki, Genta and Miu nod at each other as the four walk toward the Jetman team, along with Dekaranger, MMPR and other Boukenger.

Shraffe: Read this please.

(After a while)

Sakura: What have you got me into!

Mako (from afar): You? What about me? Why is that pervert keep on chasing me! I AM GOING TO COOK YOU!

Takeru: Stop is, Mako!

Kimberly: You? What about ME? That psycho has his eyes on me! Eww!

Hoji: *speechless* This isn't cool. At all.

Ban: I wonder if this Chiharu will appear in real life.

Umeko: It would be great right?

Tetsu: Nonsense!

Sen: I have to say, it would be good. Poor Hoji ended up single for the rest of his life.

Jasmine: Mei?

Sen: I don't know about that...

Tetsu: Nonsense!

Ban: Are you saying that you love him with Mei? What is he, a pedobear? She looks way younger than him!

Tetsu: Nonsense!

Shraffe: Can you stop this 'nonsense' thing? It's annoying than Jasmine's way of naming stuff and Hoji's bad English.

Hoji: Hey!

Ban: Don't say like that, he is learning with Jiraiya on how to speak English better now.

Hoji: HEY!

Jasmine: Owh, you think I am annoying? You are no longer my friend!

Shraffe: We are not even friend! You tried to arrest me before just because I helped an old lady who get robbed!

Jason: Well, this is bad indeed. But why Kimberly gets more screen time? And Tommy!

Tommy: Don't ask me. A lot of fans see me that way...

Yuuki: *sigh* The Deputy Commander? Really? What am I, a caged bird? Where is all the beers? The girls? That's not me! I am a free man! No wonder it is better if I am dead.

Kaori: So, Deputy Commander?

Yuuki: Please stop this. I won't be satisfied...

Genta: We get it. You just love flirting, drinking, smoking and some other bad stuff.

Yuuki: Don't interrupt me. I won't be satisfied if I am not showing this to Radiguet. Tsukasa! We are going to have a trip to the hell for a while!

Tsukasa: Why?

Yuuki whispers something on his ears as Tsukasa gives a thumb.

Tsukasa: Anything if you could let Natsumikan stay away from me. Just don't do anything weird to her.

Yuuki: Hey, I am a grown man.

Shraffe: Technically, you are an uncle. Well, I still wanted to know how on Earth are you aged while in heaven...

Chiaki: Flirting with God. Maybe that's what happened?

Yuuki and Tsukasa gone into a silvery wall.

Hell

Everyone: Cheers!

Bandora: Next time, we are going to defeat those Super Sentai!

Damaras: And how?

Everyone: Chrono!

Chrono: I'm dead, okay! Stop pissing me off! I am not a time god!

Radiguet: No wonder you guys lose to them! How pathetic!

Yogostein: Owh, really? What about you?

Tsukasa and Yuuki appear as Radiguet suddenly gone histerical.

Radiguet: It's Black Condor!

Yuuki: Whatever. You are powerless since you are in hell right now.

Radiguet: What about you!

Yuuki: I'm already dead. Who cares? Well, since I am right here, I want you to read this fanfic.

(After a while)

Radiguet: You know what, just let me die. I don't want to live this abominational life...

Akumaro: I didn't know you are this kind of person. A love sick villain. Never heard of that before.

Kiros: Hello! Over here! I hear ya!

Kata: Interesting.

Shitari: What a disgusting act of villainy. Other than Kiros, you just made a bad name out of yourself for fell in love with our enemy!

Doukoku: Hey, where is my sake!

Shitari: Right here!

The octopus gone.

Radiguet: Stop it everyone! Don't you guys laugh at me! I am the leader of Dimension Vyram!

Yuuki: You know, we should run away from here in case anything bad happen.

Tsukasa: Good idea.

Shiba House

The notebook and the camera is returned back to Shraffe as he goes deep into people's reactions. And now he is with Takeru of Maskman (MTakeru), Momoko and some Timeranger.

Tatsuya: Hey, Shraffe. What did you got there?

Shraffe: Owh, just something. For you guys to read.

Takeru: Let me take a look!

The notebook is open as they read that out loud. Yes. Out loud that some people already advance to the conversation.

Cole: This is weird. I never saw this thing before.

Kakeru: Yeah. It is one weird thing.

Cole: I mean, am I really that famous that I get such treatment? No way. Even I would say no to such temptation.

Soutaro: Maybe.

Domon: Don't you guys feel relieved that we are not having a lot screen time there.

Ayase: I have to agree with him.

Yuuri: Me too.

Eiji Hino: Me three.

Tatsuya: Mister, you are a Kamen Rider. You are technically safe.

Eiji H: Technically. But when we get this Super Hero Taisen next year, I'm afraid we are going to get such stuff. Think about it, Eiji and Ahim's crack pairing...

Shraffe: That already happened, in my world...

Eiji H: Really! ?

Takeru (Maskman): Hey, Momoko. Is your cook really that bad?

Momoko: Ever felt my cook?

MTakeru: Nope.

Momoko: Then do you even know if it is good or not?

MTakeru: Geez, I'm just asking.

Mako appears behind Shraffe.

Mako: Hey...*rapeface*

Shraffe: Hey...OH SHI...

Tsukasa and Genta managed to grab her away.

Shraffe: *sigh* That was close. Now, to the next group.

And the last one eventually. Since MTakeru and Momoko read that out loud, it has gaining a lot of attention that the work for him is just that easy. And now Shraffe approaches Gokaigers, Magirangers, PR Samurai and RPM.

Ahim: Shraffe! Didn't see you here before!

Shraffe: Busy meeting people. So, Jayden and RPM except Scott finally meet each other.

Jayden: Yeah. These people are nice, regardless world.

Summer: Hey, you guys are pretty awesome.

Dillon: I can say that Go-Onger are awesome too.

Urara: So, what is that ruckus I heard about? And what's wrong with Mako-san?

Shraffe: Just reading a fanfiction made by your fans in my world. It is bad though, thus making Mako gone crazy. Well, apparently someone drugged her with the drinks. I don't know how to stop her though.

Mako (from afar): STILL WANTING TO KILL YOU!

Gentaro Kisaragi: Ow, my hand!

Yuki Jojima: Are you okay, Gen-chan?

Gentaro: I'm fine. But she's not. I definitely can't do one-on-one with her.

Eiji H: I wonder why is it sound so wrong?

Shotaro: Damn it! Why can't she stop! Who drugged her? Philip, this call for Gaia Library!

Philip: Going for a lookup!

Shraffe: And while that happened, I want you guys to read this.

(After some heavy reading)

Marvelous: What is this? Am I that lame?

Gai: This isn't good. At all.

Luka: I don't like it at all.

Kevin: Me too.

Mike: I can't seem to grab the true purpose of this pointless fanfic.

Antonio: Yeah, what's with us being evil?

Gem: That's...

Gemma: ...fine.

Dillon: Yeah, being evil isn't that harsh.

Flynn: You kick my Buson...

Renn (from afar): Why did you named your thing with my partner's name?

Flynn: Fine! My Go-Roader GT.

Kai O: That's pretty long.

Houka: Why am I that weird. I don't like it at all! Am I really that hateful?

Tsubasa O: No, you're not. It's this Sean Akizuki...

Shraffe: Zukini.

Tsubasa: Call him that? Okay. It's this Zukini that hate you.

Shraffe: Don't worry, Houka-chan. I don't hate you.

Ahim: Well, I'm lucky I don't get too much attention from him.

Don: My eyes hurt.

Gai: Too much info?

Don: No, my eyes technically will hurt if we focus on something too much.

Scott: I think my brain is already damaged.

Luka: Hey, where's Sam?

Shraffe: Miss him already?

Luka: Maybe.

Shraffe: He's home. I'm doing this alone.

And then Mako appears behind him. Kai suddenly stands up and shouts, "I felt some disturbance in her...err...force!"

A black smoke appears as a monster appear out of it. The monster roars and jump out of the house.

Shraffe: What is that?

Hikaru: That's Yamishit.

Shraffe: *stares* Yami shit (dark poop)?

Hikaru: *nods* Yamishit is a mystical being that can be processed by infusing a certain substances that came from Magitopia with a lot of hatred toward something.

Shraffe: What substance? Did you bring something from Magitopia?

Hikaru: No! But Houka...

Magiranger: HOUKA!

Houka: Hey, Hikaru-sensei told me I can bring that juice into this party. Beside, I don't know there will be something bad going on!

Shraffe: Whatever. We got to chase that thing!

Takeru: We... can't transform. Remember?

Tsukasa: But I can!

Shotaro: I would like to, but Mako's heavy head make my feet unable to move.

Everyone look at him as they saw Mako faint on his feet.

Terui Ryu: Poor guy. Then I'm going.

Gentaro: Me too!

Eiji H: Couldn't help but feel like to, right?

Jayden: Samurai, let's go!

Marvelous: We are going to! That thing ruin our party!

Shraffe: **Affliate Henshin!**

Kamen Riders: **Henshin!**

Gokaigers: **Gokai Change!**

PR Samurai: **Go Go Samurai!**

Anotonio: **Gold Power!**

And there stood the golden warrior Marzonn Zero, Decade, Accel, OOO, Fourze, Gokaigers and PR Samurai as they run out of the house.

Meeting Yamishit outside, they quickly beat them up with every weapons they are holding right now (Golden Sword, RideBooker, Engine Blade, Medajalibur, Rocket Switch, Gokai Sabers and Gokai Guns, Gokai Spear, Disc Swords and Baracuda Blade) really fast that this parody isn't bother to be speak of.

"Let's finish this!" shouts Shraffe as the team prepares their final attacks.

_FIINAL WAAVE!_

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DE-DECADE!_

_ACCEL, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

_ROCKET + DRILL: LIMIT BREAK!_

PR Samurai, Gokaigers and Shraffe throw beams toward the monster as the riders jump and kick it to death...and explosion.

Back to Shiba House

Ahim: Too bad you cannot spend time with us.

Shraffe: I can't. Luka is going to get mad and another Yamishit will appear.

Tsukasa: Well, I do hope fans on your world won't know about our weird personalities here. We have to maintain our professionalism. You are not recording those, right?

Shraffe: Err...well...no. I don't. Well, Genta. Because Mako trying to cook me before...

Mako: I did?

Shraffe: I've blogged about that earlier.

Genta: Still count? She is possessed by that Yamishit!

Shraffe: And I did that before knowing that. So, it is counted. Sorry.

Chiaki: Don't worry, Gen-chan. I'm sure you can learn to make a better sushi from Mako.

Gai: Where in the world that you get that physic?

Chiaki: Think about it. If Gen-chan can cook but bad in sushi making? And nee-san is bad in cooking, doesn't that mean that she is good with sushi?

Renn: Make sense.

Genta: What is your point! ?

Shraffe: Well, better get going. Good bye!

Ahim shouts the loudest: Bye!

Luka: Be careful, Ahim. You might induced an unwanted reaction.

Houka wraps her arm around Ahim.

Houka: Owh...a lover?

Unfortunately, the camera that Shraffe brings is too far to hear the next conversation.

**And that is from me. Happy Christmas...err..no, Merry Holiday...err...no. Whatever. I know it is one day late for me.**

**This fic is supposed to be a spin-off to Gokaiger Vs Affliate Zero and this Shraffe over here is from Affliate Zero. Well, hope you guys entertained. Sorry, it seems the characters gone OOC for obvious reason. Poor Radiguet in that Hell...;p**

**No bashing intended. It's just that that fic is so unique that I can't bother to not do a reaction about it. And I do hope everyone else put a reaction fic to any fic you can think of. It's good to start a new genre...(I don't know if others made this kind of fic before)**


End file.
